The Time I met the Justice League
by Heroicagal
Summary: Set in the AU of the Justice League, a character modeled after myself is thrust from out dimension to theirs, and the Injustice League takes an interest in this seemingly average and harmless girl. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: First Fic, OC, if you are annoyed by those then you should probably refrain from reading this story. Reviews appreciated. If you hate it, please fuffly bunny wrap it in the way you tell me that you hate it. Enjoy. If you like this let me know please. Oh, and I took the medical bay scene inspiration from the author of ForgetMeNot. _

**Disclaimer: All heroes and names and such belong to DC, this is written for personal entertainment, not to gain money. Thank you for letting me use your characters to write my fic. I am very much a DC fan. **

3rd Person POV

Okay, so we open to a seemingly normal, innocent day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, there are pretty puffy clouds in the sky. Now we zoom in and see a young girl about 14-15 on a bike ride. She loves the freedom she feels, zooming on her bright shiny red bike, and is happily pedalling along. Suddenly, the ground shakes. She stops a moment, unsure of what just happened, but continues on her way, past the Daily Planet. Oddly enough, she doesn't realize that she is no longer in the real world, but in she feels the ground shake again, this time it cracks, and she is thrust forward from the impact of wheel on uneven cement. Thank goodness she has her equally shiny to her bike, red helmet on. Then she falls with an exclamation of "oof" and standing before her, is a sight that causes the girl to cringe. She's seen pictures of them, heard and read about them, but never EVER faced them in real life before. The woman with the odd helmet, with what seems like a jewel encrested in the middle, is there, so is the man with the outfit resembling a snake, his tounge darting in and out. Then there's the two ape looking creatures, one with white fur and a bulging cranium, the other blue skin and tattered clothes. Looking over their shoulders curiously are three more of the group. The woman that looks like a walking jungle cat seems to be mildly surprised. Then, worst of all, the last two are noticed. She sees the large green and purple robotic suit, the tan skin, and the bald head. Last but not least, is the grinning maniac who looks delightfully down at the shaking potential young victim. For the girl is face to face with what could easily be considered a nightmarish gang, the Injustice League.

Marissa's POV

Okay, not cool. All I want to do is ride my bike, and next thing I know, I am face to face with a group of sinister psychos. Great. I see them staring at me, some stupified, some annoyed, and terrifyingly enough, some coldly calculating what I could be used for. I start to run when Grundy grabs my left wrist HARD. I whimper in pain, annoyed that I show any weakness. Honestly, I've studied enough about them to know that it is not a smart move to act weak. This causes the Joker to grin even wider (if that's even possible). Trying to sound intimidating I say "LET GO!" and attempt my best Bat-glare. Hopefully my favorite hero would forgive me for using his patented look... Lex Luthor smirks and says simply "No.". Okay, panic time! Let's try this… WHAM! I hit Grundy with my foot right in the middle of his "soft spot". Look, I know that's playing dirty, but hey, they started it! As he drops me, I try again to make a run for it. This time, it's a well protected Luthor who grabs me. I nearly wet myself. You try going up against these guys and see how brave you are!

"Brat!" Luthor spits out venhemently. I gulp. I'm screwed. Instead of killing me, he roughly tosses me to a just now appearing Shade. I was wondering where he went. "Shade," he barks, "Tie up our guest, and gag her for good measure." Before I can protest, a thick coil is wrapped around my body, wrists, and ankles. Geez. You'd think I was Batman with the way they restrained me. I started to cry for help but was cut off by a rough piece of burlap being shoved between my lips. All that came out was "Hemph!" as he knotted the cloth in place after yanking it tight. Then, Luthor just tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Great. I think again. I can't help but squirm uncomfortably, but a quick smack to the head stops that, while my vision starts leering to the side.

My captors continue their trek down the road, when they are confronted by- and I can't see who as I'm shoved in a dumpster, the lid slammed shut. Through the metal I can barely make out the voices. But the growl, as scary sounding as it is, sends relief coursing through my body. Batman! If he's here, I can only hope the others are. Remembering that J'onn is a telepath, I nearly scream in my mind "Please! Help!"As I thrash, making banging noises on the sides of the metal box.

3rd POV

J'onn, intent on the battle barely heard the pleading cry from the teen in his mind. Startled, he was knocked off balance easily. He silently communicated the cry with the others, and rage consumed them as they heard the mental sob. Batman, unable to stand the innocence and pain in the voice, grabs Shade angrily by the neck. "Where. Are. They." He demands, scaring the crap out of the villan. Before he can answer Lex calls out tauntingly to the heroes. "Save the kid, or stop us. What's it going to be?" He points to Copperhead as he bites down hard on the absolutely petrified teen. Venom almost immediately hits the blood stream, and she gives a muffled cry as she's carelessly tossed in the Leaguers' direction, hitting the ground with a thud and getting a concussion. This causes her to drift into unconsiousness as they rush towards her in alarm. The last thing she remembers is Batman, softly telling her to hang on as she is rushed towards the Javelin.

Marissa's POV

I wake to the sound of bleeping heart monitors. Where I am I don't know. I look up and see a green being looking down at me intently. I can't help it, I scream. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I shreik. It's a cry that could probably burst your eardrumbs. I get an equally panicked, though more manly, shreik in return from the Martian. "AAAHHH!" He says. I rip the I.V.s out of my arm and start to run down the hallway of the Watch Tower. Pure adrenalin and fear fill my very being, and I sound like a loony who escaped from Arkham. "AAHH! AHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Really Marissa? I think. Is that all you can say? Apparently, because I let out another terrified shreik. I dart into a room where there are six others seated around a large table. I'm startled again, and run like I've never run before. Look, I'd been under a lot of pressure okay? I hear feet pounding, and know I'm being pursued. Wildly I turn and run into what looks like a cafeteria. I jump under the buffet table and curl into the position of a desperately wounded animal. I try to be silent as they run past, but a figure clothed in black stops, stepping into the room. My heart actually skips a beat. I try not to breathe, lest this unknown assailent hear it. But, this is no ordinary man, and he stoops down to look at me.

This time instead of a scream, I give off a sob as the man reaches towards me. He stops and sorrow passes through his expression. I stiffen as he gently tugs my arm, and I nearly kick him, when I realize, before me, in the flesh, is THE BATMAN! Okay, now that I know this is real, the pain and reality of my panic and tears shows me that, what the heck happened? How did I get in one of my favorite TV shows? Must have been a dimensional rift, I decide. I take it rather calmly and accept this as a logical answer despite the absurditiy of the statement. I come out from under the table, and meet the Caped Crusader eye to eye, or cowl to eye as it would seem. Relief fills me as I realize, A) the Justice League knows all about weird dimensional thingys, and B) if anyone can help me Batman can. I clutch his hand, and he looks at me surprised. I want to explain, but then we are interrupted by the rest of the heroes. John, J'onn, Wally, Diana, Sheyera, and Clark all look at me as surprised as Bruce at the fact I'm holding his hand like a toddler clutching a parent's apendage.

Embarrassed, I release my grip immediately, as the Flash bursts out in laughter. I feel awful. Poor Bruce. Wally will never let him live this down. Before anyone says another thing, I try to explain my odd behavior. "Batman's my favorite superhero and I was panicked and it's not his fault I went all fangirl on him, so don't make fun of him!" Now everyone laughs at the fact that Batman has a fan. I turn bright red, and try to duck under the buffet table again, but Batman gently, but firmly, clasps a hand on my shoulder. Now I'm in for it.

"Look, I come from another dimension and I can prove it too, if J'onn would read my mind…." I plead. Before anyone responds, J'onn confirms that I am in fact telling the truth; though he shares something that I wish I'd kept hidden.

"It appears she knows our real identities." Batman gives me a glare, probably as a defensive reaction, and I shrink. WOW! It's one thing to imagine and see pictures of it, but another to experience it. Perfect. Now I am enemies with both my favorite hero and the only one I believe can get me home.

J'onn notices the tension and further explains "In her home, our identities are common knowledge, seeing as how we are nothing but fictional characters." Everyone, but Bruce seems surprised by this, and he relaxes, realizing that I am not a real threat.

"Let me get this straight, in her dimension we don't really exsist?" Flash asks. "No Wally." I reply. He jumps a bit at the use of his real name. Everyone looks to Batman, who just nods coolly, and they relax as well. If he's cool, they should be too, seeing as how he is the most protective of his privacy.

"My name is Marissa." I say trying to lighten the tone. They all look at my quizically, but Wally, being the absolutely adorable guy that he is, smiles and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you." He says, and I let out a little squeal. Just because I like Batman best, doesn't mean I can't like him at least a little. He seems startled, but then everyone laughs and I feel more at ease. Now, hopefully, they can help me get home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You really made me happy. I look forward to hearing more from you; let me know how I can improve as well._

**_Disclaimer: No characters, places, or other things are mine except for the very odd girl named Marissa._**

_Warning: Fan girl-freak out in this chapter. You have been warned. ;)_

Chapter Two: A place to stay

Marissa's POV

I had been returned to the Medical Bay, and was quietly swinging my legs and staring out into space. It was very beautiful, each star shining in the distance and twinkling like a perfectly cut diamond. I sighed. That's when I heard the voices, coming through an air vent in the ground. I strode up to it and put my ear to the vent. It was Superman and Batman discussing what to do.

"I can't work any faster. She'll have to stay here for at least a week before I can send her home." Batman stated irritably. Superman sighed. I started to get angry. Boy Scout couldn't open portals to other dimensions, so he should really stop nagging on Bruce.

"She can't stay in the Tower; it is no place for an untrained teenager. The only other option is for her to stay with one of us, and-"Clark started. "No." Bruce interrupted. "Bruce, you are the only one with room. The rest of us either live in a small apartment, or in the rooms we have up here, and there is really none to spare." I hear a slight pause as Batman considers this. I know that I should again be mad that Superman was forcing Batman into a corner, but I just grinned. I was going to stay at Wayne Manor if Superman got his way! I did a little dance and started jumping up and down making muffled noises.

"You sure have energy." I heard a voice say. I turned and gasped. There before me in the flesh was- "NIGHTWING!" I screeched. That brought Flash running down the hall, trying to see what the commotion was. I just continued my frantic jumping as Nightwing and Flash eyed me in an amused yet worried way. Probably afraid I would tackle him, Dick took a step back. Flash laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

I flushed with color as I realized what I was doing. "Uh, hi." I said, this brought a laugh from both Wally and Dick, and I started laughing too, when we were interrupted by Batman. We all turned and gulped. I looked down at the floor, wearing the expression a dog that's peed on the couch has. Wally just zoomed out the door, and Dick stared at the wall.

Raising an eyebrow Bruce simply stated, "Come on. I'm taking you to stay with me." A huge grin crossed my face, but the annoyed look in Batman's expression quickly cured that. "Okay." I said, once again staring at the floor. "Nice meeting you." I said to Dick.

Before we got much farther down the hall he called "What's your name?" I whipped my head around and called "Marissa." "I'll come and visit later this week to check and make sure Bruce hasn't kept you locked in a closet." Dick called again. I giggled, and Batman just sighed. He got into the Javelin, and I skipped up the steps and buckled up, excitement bursting from within. I would get to stay with Batman, and I would be meeting Tim Drake, Alfred, and possibly Barbra Gordon! I also got to see Dick Grayson again! I couldn't believe my luck. Who says that being sick is always a bad thing? It got me a trip to the Watch Tower and a week with the Batclan! I was ecstatic to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the crazy girl Marissa, and the story arc, but characters places and other things aren't mine. However, I do own several of the old Batman comics in the form of reprints which I purchased… But the trademark and such still belong to DC. This is made for enjoyment, not monetary gain. No suing please. _

_**Author's Note: To my two loyal readers, bubblestar and the shadowwithinyoursoul, you guys are awesome! I am honored that you decided to favor this story, so that's it! This story is now dedicated to you guys. **_

Chapter Three: Meeting the Waynes

"Alright, first there are some basic rules. One, no touching the Batarangs, my belt, and the Batmobile. Two, no playing on the Bat-computer. Three, please refrain from touching weapons of any type. Four, no, I don't know how to smile so don't ask." Batman gruffly told her.

"Not true! 'You're despikable', the Joker fell, and then you smiled." Marissa protested. Bruce was a little on edge. She seemed to know quite a lot, after all, that battle had only happened last week. Before he could ask how she knew that, she replied "Youtube." Not wanting to seem utterly confused (they have something different than youtube in this universe), he just nodded. They entered the Cave and to his disliking, there was Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred all in there. He had wanted to introduce her first to Alfred, then to Tim (who would probably be annoyed at having a girl in the house), and then possibly Barbara. Instead, he got a full blown welcoming committee. Sighing, he parked the Javelin.

Marissa's POV

OH MY GOSH! IT'S TIM DRAKE, BARBARA GORDON, AND ALFRED PENNYWORTH! I got to meet them right away! Suddenly, I frowned. What would they think of me? Would they be upset that I had come into their home unannounced, unprepared, and unwanted? I stared at my favorite hero, but I could only see his back. He seemed to be a bit grumpy, then again, he always was. But that was usually only with villans, like the Joker, or Two Face, or Penguin… EEEP! Wait, I'm in Gotham, I could run into any of them at any time! I did _not _want to come face to face with the Joker again any time soon. I didn't want to see Pengy's pointy nose, and Ivy's prickly thornes. The last thing I needed was another run in with the bad guys. Now I start to slouch. I am very, very, very out of place. I am in WAY over my head. I mean, imagining meeting Batman and the villans is one thing, but having a real encounter was another. What would I do if… But I don't get to finish my thought. Bruce is already heading down the exit ramp, and I follow. I feel like a leaf shaking in the wind. My stomach feels like it just had a ride on a rollercoaster. How was I going to last in this world? Oh DUH! Hello! You are staying with the Batman dummy. No need to be scared. Right?

Third POV

"Uhh, Bru-Batman, who is that?" Tim asked, pointing at Marissa. "Master Bruce, we already have a Batgirl." Alfred scolded. "You're replacing me?" Barbara panicked. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Marissa, I know Alfred, and no Barbara I'm not. She is just a guest until I can get her back to her dimension. She had a run in with not only a portal to our world, but she was attacked by the Injustice League. There is no room for her to stay in the tower, so she will be staying in a guest room here."

"Hi." Marissa waved meakly. Tim cocked his head to the side curiously, Batgirl seemed relieved and confused, and Alfred just nodded. "I shall go and prepare a room immediately." He stated.

"I'm Batgirl, but you can call me Barbara. This is Robin, but you can call him Little Timmy." Barbra said. Tim shot her a glare, and she just laughed. "I'd prefer Tim if you don't mind." He held out his hand for her to shake, and she proceeded to do so. Tim was always her favorite Robin, right after Dick, though this was more of a Tim/Jason mix Tim Drake. "I'm Marissa." She replied. Then there was a huge crash, a thump, and a rather annoying voice calling out "HEY BRUCIE! Wah, wah, wah, wah!"

_Who is this mysterious attacker? You probably already know, but it's late, I want to watch BTAS, and I will have a more intriging chapter next time. Promise. _

Your Obsessed Author, Heroicagal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: To my loyal readers, thank you. You help me to keep going on this story. Thanks for everything. Bubblestar, and shadowwithinyoursoul, you guys are the one this story is dedicated to. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters or places, but I do own the OC so there! **_

Chapter 4: Surprising Change of Events

Marissa's POV

"What was that?" I asked, worried. Tim, Bruce, and Barbra were already hurrying up the stairs, and I tried to follow. Bruce turned and looked me in the eye. "Stay here." He said. "But…" I tried to argue, but he wouldn't hear it. "My house, my rules, you stay here, you listen to me." He said sternly. I just nodded. I had seemed to annoy and tick him off already a lot, so I agreed. With that, Bruce ran up the stairs.

3rd POV

Bruce came up the stairs to a very unwelcome sight. The two young people were standing off to the side nervously, and Alfred was with them. There was an umbrella annoyingly pointed at them, behind it was a fat man with a rather long nose. "Brucie! It is so good to see you!" Penguin stated. Bruce didn't say anything, just glared. "Anyway, I came to collect a donation from the great philanthropist. Any objections?" He asked, looking pointedly to the three people on the end of the deadly umbrella. Bruce shook his head and stepped in front of them, shielding his family with his body. Penguin smirked, and then said "Collection time boys!" The thugs walked forward and started smashing things, rooting through cupboards, and tipping things over. They were stuffing things in the bags they had in their hands. Then they were interrupted by a voice. "Don't you know that this is a private residence?" Nightwing came down from the ledge he was standing on. "What are you doing here? Batman not available for little old me?" Penguin taunted. "He's a little 'held up' at the moment." Dick joked. Tim snickered, and Bruce frowned. Suddenly a man came up from behind him and whacked him on the back of the head. Dick crumbled forward and slunk to the ground. Things were not looking very good for the Batclan.

Marissa's POV

That last thump did me in. I couldn't cower in the Cave anymore. I stealthily exited the cave through one of the many exits, and then came up behind the Penguin. Great. This annoying twit. Bruce seemed surprised, and a bit angry to see me, so I just focused figuring out how to get Penguin down. What could she do? Then a goon snuck up behind her and grabbed her. "Hey boss, looks like Wayne's got another brat." He said. Cobblepot turned and looked with curiosity at the young woman. "I didn't know you were such the family man Wayne." Penguin said. He walked up to me and I cringed. This caused him to smile at me. "What's your name sweet?" He asked. "Leave her alone." Bruce growled. A man reached out to do who knows what, but I was easily angered at this point and had slammed my foot down on the creep who was holding me. He let go and I reached out to stop the man reaching forward, but I was too far away. However, it felt as if I had touched him, and he was lifted up in the air and then fell to the ground hard. Everyone looked at me. Had I done that? Each man now came towards me and I held out my hands in defense. I felt a touch again, but now they were all in the air, Penguin included. I gasped and dropped my hands, and they fell. Apparently it scared the crap out of them, since they all took off running without the loot. When the house was empty, everyone was looking at me. Tim, Dick, and Barbra were looking in awe. Alfred was looking more concerned, and Bruce had a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and concern in his glare. "We need to talk." He stated simply. I looked at him and nodded, as surprised as anyone. Since when did I have tactile telekinesis?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers. I will try not to keep you in suspense too long. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the DC stuff. Only the OC. **_

Chapter 5: Definitely Weird, and Then Things Get Bad Again

Marissa's POV

Okay, so I have telekinesis. Not tactile telekinesis, just telekinesis. My bad with switching them up. Any who, why do I have this power? Because I went through the dimensional rift, my molecules scrambled like eggs and poof. One order of creepy brain wave omelet was served. Bruce seems relatively calm about all this. Nothing seems to faze him. He runs some tests on me, trying to figure out the extent of my power.

"Focus on the book, lift it from the table." He tells me. Gee, great. My own Yoda (I don't own Star Wars). I focus and lift my hands, and it along with the giant penny directly behind it floats with ease. Tim seems to think this is cool, but Bruce frowns. He says I need more control. My emotions are getting in the way of my powers. Okay firstly, he doesn't have powers so how would he know? Secondly, like he never lets emotions get the best of him! It's the whole reason he is the freaking Batman. I don't argue, just steam silently at his reprimand. You'd think he'd give me a break, seeing as how I didn't know this power was within me until a few hours ago, but it is nonstop training. By the end of three hours, I still don't have it. Bruce continues to encourage and also berate me and I feel like he just lit a fuse and I was the bomb that exploded because of it.

"For Pete's sake! I didn't even know I had this, and now you are going to continue to tell me 'you lack control, you need focus'? Well forget it! I'm going to bed!" I storm off to the room I am occupying and slam the door, leaving a shocked and irritated Batman behind.

3rd POV

"That went well." Dick jokes. Bruce is just upset. An emotional teen with uncontrolled powers was a disaster. "Don't you think you hounded her a little much Bruce?" Barbra asked.

"She needs to learn discipline, control. Otherwise she is as much a danger to herself as to others." He states. Dick gives him a look saying "Right, like I have lots of that and can't handle myself without it." Batman turns a little red. "You are different. You don't have a power that can easily kill a man with a glance." "Yah, you already took the Batglare." Tim joked. Bruce gave him said glare, and he shut up.

"Master Bruce, I know you are uncomfortable with teaching a young person with powers, but you really mustn't let that get in the way. You can handle this. She seems to have a great amount of faith and respect in you, all she seems to wish for is a little in return." Alfred tried to reason.

"You're right, I am nervous." He admits. Everyone smiles and thinks he is going to admit he was being harsh. Instead he says "I can't focus on this and all my duties. I am sending her to the Watch Tower for the proper guidance. She is too much of a problem for me to deal with."

Marissa's POV

Ouch. Rejected by my hero. Worst day ever. I start to cry and grab my jacket. I'm too much of a problem? Then I can ask the Commissioner for a place to stay until Bruce is done with the stupid portal. I put my shoes on, grab a few items of food, throw them with some extra clothes in a sack, grab my necklace which I had been wearing, a locket type necklace, with a clock attached to a sort of lid with a cat on the front, slip on the present my dad had given me (the necklace), and run into the night, careful to shut the door behind me. I see the sign "Gotham, 14 miles" and head down the road in the rain. I walk for about two hours until I reach the inside of Gotham. I look around for the police station, but to no avail. I am in the streets of Gotham, alone, at night. Not the smartest thing I could do, but I was hurt. I trudge down the road, and hear that creepy cackle. It is coming from the inside of an old restaurant, abandoned and rotting. I peak through the slots, curiously, and notice a horrific sight. Not only is it the Joker, it's Harley, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Two Face, Scarecrow, and (I gulp) Bane. The Rogue's Gallery only about 20 miles from Bruce's house. I have to tell him. I turn to run, and make a loud creak. All talking ceases. I cringe and duck behind a crate as I hear the "thud, thud, thud" of Bane's heavy steps. This is not good. He turns and looks at the crate for a while, then shrugs, and continues to walk. I sigh in relief, but too soon, as I turn to face… Killer Croc. Joker and Harley are behind him, and Joker is grinning manically.

"Hi there kiddy. You are just the one I've been lookin' for." He lunges for me, but I hold out my arms, and all three fly back. SWEET! TELEKENISIS FOR THE WIN! I run down an alley, and duck into a room. No one is there. Or at least I thought so. Then she purrs and I can't help but face palm. Of all the people to run into…

3rd POV

"Master Bruce, Mistress Marissa has run away." Alfred informed Bruce. Bruce seemed surprised, but then noticed the indention of where her feet had been as she had been listening in. He sighed. Again with the emotional teenagers. Of course he was worried, who knew who she would run into. This was Gotham after all. He was about to go looking for her, when he was called to the Watch Tower.

"Batman! Come in Batman!" Superman yelled. "Batman here, what's happening?" "We're under attack, the Injustice League; we need your help right away!" Batman seemed torn. There was the young girl who needed him, but his colleagues were the ones in imminent danger. "On my way." He replied. "Alfred, tell Nightwing and Batgirl to look for Marissa, I have to help the Justice League." With that he took off.

Marissa's POV

"What's a kitten like you doing out on the streets of Gotham alone?" Catwoman asked. I moaned. Would everyone comment on my age? "None of your business Ms. Kyle." I stated irritably. She chuckled. "No need to get in a fuss, just asking."

"Well if you must know, I ran away from a friend's when they didn't want me anymore and then came upon the Joker, Harley, Two Face, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, and Bane. Now I am currently running for my life as the freaky Clown hunts me with his killer buddies!" Selina seemed a bit perplexed. "Quite a spot you're in." She replied. "You have no idea."

3rd POV

Batman arrived just in time to be tranquilized. With each member of the Justice League a prisoner, the Injustice League could continue their plan. There would be no one to stop them now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sigh, this is annoying. I do own the characters so there! Eat your hearts out! Just kidding. I wish I did, but alas tis not my fate. DC owns everything but the story arc and the nutty girl Marissa. **

Chapter 6: Coming To the Rescue

Third Person POV

The Leaguers moaned as they awoke. Each looked at each other in surprise, all but Batman. Nothing seemed to ever faze him. Confused they looked about, and saw they were each prisoners in ways that played on their weaknesses. Superman was shackled dangerously close to kryptonite. Wonder Woman was tied with her own lasso. Sheyera was tied with heavy chains and to anvils, while John was without his ring and cuffed to the wall. J'onn was in what was similar to the equipment that held him prisoner by the government, only this sparked with electricity if he tried to move. Poor Wally was all wrapped up in a stick gum like substance, and Batman was, oddly enough, restrained the most of all. He was in what was similar to the other bindings that held him captive by the Injustice League the first time, but this was 20 times as strong and nearly crushing his body with how tight it was clamped around him.

"Comfy?" Lex asked mockingly. They each looked angrily at the bald leader, and with the glare Batman was giving him, had he been Superman, he would have been liquid. "With you imprisoned within your own Watch Tower we can utilize its technology and wreak havoc. All under the guise it was you. From there, everyone will no longer believe you can be trusted, and we can easily take over as others hunt you down. Best of all, no one can stop us now." Too bad Luthor was too confident; otherwise he would have been ready for the wild card.

Marissa's POV

I was still hiding out when it happened. I stumbled upon an extra portal to the Watch Tower hidden by Batman and was instantly teleported up. Good thing I was. Things were not as they should have been. I mean, instead of J'onn, it was Grundy in the Monitor Womb. My heart skipped a beat. He was reporting in his less than intelligent voice "All's quiet Mr. Luthor." Oh great. These bozos again! "Good. When we are done here the Kryptonian and the Bat will be eliminated to serve as a warning towards all other 'heroes' don't mess with us." "What about their friends?" I heard Cheetah ask. "The League will have to go into hiding. As for Batman's partners, well, they'll just have to use common sense. If not, they can easily be taken care of."

"I think not!" Came a voice. Oh freaking no. Dick! "Well, well. Come to see your daddy's death? You'll join him soon enough. Put him with the others." Dick is clubbed from behind and dragged away. I shrink, my stomach lurching at his words. That was just wrong. I would make sure to get him back. Right after I saved them from becoming dead meat or fugitives.

Now it was time to show Bruce just how wrong he was. I could help. I could, WOULD, save them. No matter what, the Injustice League was going down. Courtesy of me, who they would come to fear, and know I meant business. They would regret hurting my friends and messing with the Justice League, particularly me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ditto the past few chapters. Not mine, don't own anything but the OC and story arc. **

_Author's Note: To my readers, enjoy. Thanks for reading. It keeps me going when I read reviews. _

Marissa's POV

Okay, so far my day has been hectic. Found out I had powers, check. Got my heart ripped out from Batman's comment, check. Chased by Gotham creeps, check. Gone to Watch Tower, check. Saw Nightwing attacked and taken away, check. I have had a bit of a complicated day. It's not over yet though. Now is the time I save the Justice League and prove myself. Now how to go about doing it? I look around and notice an air vent. Grinning, I lift the cover off and hop in. I crawl and try hard not to make too much noise. Luthor is being as annoying as ever, going on about how great he is. Whew, WHAT AN EGO! I pass them and come to a hallway where there are the Ultra Humanite and Shade guarding the door. Not too bad. I hop out of the vent and they look straight at me. "What's the child doing here?" The big white ape asks. "I don't know, but let's bring her to Luthor, couldn't hurt in getting on his good side." Shade replies. They start towards me and I simply say "You have got five seconds to surrender." They look at me like I'm crazy, and then continue their attack. "I warned you." I say, and then they fly back with a loud thud. Shade tries to shield himself with one of his weird dark things, but I am stronger. They both hit the wall hard. I go straight up to the pinned villains and say "How do I get in the room?" My growl sounds like Bruce's, so it seems like he's rubbing off on me. "A key, there's one in my pocket." Shade instantly spills the beans. I reach into his pocket, take the key and slam them both against the wall. They are down for the count. My power is growing; I didn't even need to raise my hands to do that. Swiping the key, I open the door. Not at all ready for what is behind it.

Looking in I see something that makes my heart sink. Dick and Bruce are being held at gunpoint, Luthor must have somehow entered through another door. He sees me and smiles. "Well, it looks like there was more in you than I thought. Interesting power you have there. Very strong." The other Leaguers are surprised at this and stare. Bruce is too busy freaking out about the fact his son has a gun to his head than to register what is going on. He doesn't like guns. Angrily I step forward "Lex Luthor, let them go." I try to sound like Batman and Superman combined, authoritative and heroic. He just laughs. "Not a chance. They're the only thing that will guarantee that you do not interfere. No, your friends are mine." I give a low growl, and suddenly Bruce realizes I'm there. He seems mildly surprised, but no too much. Again, he's Batman. Hard to faze him. I have to think my way out of this, be like Batman to save him. Ironic huh? Suddenly I realize what Batman, what Bruce Wayne would do for a friend. He would do anything in his power to keep them safe. I have a power, and while I cannot use it to free them, I can tempt Luthor into letting them go. "Luthor, you say I have a strong and interesting power." I begin. He nods and says "Yes, you are even stronger in your telepathy than the Martian. I find it quite fascinating. With the proper use, you could go far with your ability." That confirms it, I take a deep breath and do what I know is necessary "Then take me instead. Let them go and I am all yours." The room is silent for a moment as I wait for his answer. "NO! DON'T!" Dick shouts. Luthor buries the gun further in his head and snarls "Shut up! Alright girl, you have got a deal. This stupid Bat refuses to tell me the security codes necessary to use the weaponry, even when his little partner is threatened because the brat won't let him. I need a new plan, and you open up a whole new world of options." With that he steps forward and quickly cuffs me. Bruce and Dick are shoved back towards the League and I am quickly ushered out the door, a gun to my back. The last thing I see is the anguish in all their expressions as they watch the door clang shut, cutting off their view of my retreating form. Luthor grins looking down at me and says "Welcome to your worst nightmare." I look and see the members of the Injustice League step forward, each eyeing me in sinister delight, and notice Joker with his creepy laugh echoing down the hall. I feel a prick in my arm, and the world goes dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi again. This is the next installment and I got to give a shout out to my younger bro, he provided me with some inspiration of where to take the story next. Since last chapter only had our heroine's POV, let's see how the rest of the League is going to go about trying to help her. Now on to the story, only the League will be in this chapter, but Marissa will be in the next. Promise. **

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the OC and this story. Thanks for not suing. **_

Chapter 8 A Clue to a Friend

Third Person POV

"Okay Bruce, you have some explaining to do." Clark said once the door clanked shut. Batman nodded and told them all about the telekinesis (Lex had mistakenly called it telepathy) and how she had stopped the Penguin when he tried to rob him. Then he told them about what he had said, feeling guilty all the while. He had let the stress of the work he had to put into the portal and his regular duties get to him, and so when the teen had unexpectedly shown power, he had little patience in trying to teach her to use them. "So, after she stormed out, she had actually eavesdropped, and then ran away?" Wally asked. Bruce gave a nod and they all were silent. "Why did she do that?" Diana voiced what everyone was thinking, but also what they all knew the answer to. "To save me and Dick." Batman stated. Dick was currently hacking into the security and trying to get the door open, frantic with worry. "Why can't Arkham have this kind of security?" He mumbled in annoyance at the unyielding locked door. Bruce came over and took the device from Nightwing. In a minute the door had opened and they all rushed out, hoping to catch the Injustice League before they got away. No such luck. "Where are they? Where would they have taken her?" John asked in frustration. Sheyera comforted him with a hand on the shoulder. "We'll find her John, don't worry." Then they heard the transporters working and Bruce and Dick were gone. "Would it kill him to say goodbye?" Clark asked. Nobody bothered to respond.

In Gotham

"Batman, why are we checking here? Wouldn't they be based in Metropolis, seeing as how Luthor is their leader?" Batgirl asked. Bruce shook his head. "No, that would be too obvious." "Batman! I found something!" Robin called. Batman was there in a flash. "What is it?" Nightwing asked as Batman examined the rather strange item. It was like a locket, but it had a clock on the inside, making it more like a pocket watch on a string. Studying it, Bruce gave a small knowing smile. "It belongs to Marissa. I saw her wearing it before. She must have dropped it somewhere to help us keep on her trail." He couldn't help but let a small amount of pride seep into his voice, he had been able to teach her something after all. "Well, how are we supposed to find her using it?" Dick asked. At this Batman replied "Easily, she dropped it around here because she knew it would catch our attention if we came across it. Obviously, she is somewhere in the near vicinity. We need to spread out and look for the most likely spot for the Injustice League to be hiding. Start with abandoned clubs and warehouses, and if you find anything call immediately." Each Batperson nodded and took off to search for their missing friend. Bruce clutched the necklace pendant and whispered "Hang on. We'll find you." Then he took off to join the search.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is the last "official" chapter, but stay tuned for an epilogue. **

_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OC and story are mine**_**. **

Chapter 9 Decisions and Rescues

Marissa's POV

"Wakey wakey kiddo!" Joker said. I startled as I gazed at that ugly grin. Laughing, he stepped back and Luthor strode up. "How are you feeling?" He asks. I give him a look that conveys the message of "Seriously, you just asked that?" Chuckling he turns to a rather large machine by his side. It seems familiar. "Ms. Cosine, I believe?" That caught my attention, how did he know my name? "You see, after some research, we learned from the JL database who exactly you are. Your file was much easier to get at than the others', being much less secure. It told us that you came from another dimension. You have knowledge I would like to acquire, seeing as how that it was stated you knew it in your records." I raise an eyebrow. Turning to the machine he gestures "I have no quarrel with you, besides your mistake of trying to outsmart me. But, I will overlook that and give you that which you have wanted since you first came here, if you give me the identities of the League in return." I nearly laugh out loud. "What exactly is it that I want Lex?" I say. Smiling he replies "A way home."

3rd POV

Warehouse 7 was where they were, oddly enough, lucky number seven. Robin had called and quickly each member of the Batfamily had gathered on the roof to see what was up. The conversation they heard caused them to cringe. Luthor was trying to bait Marissa. When it got to the time for her to respond to the offer, it almost looked like she would agree. But instead, with deep sadness, she shook her head. This caused her bald captor to frown. He sighed and said "Fine, I was hoping to help you in return for your contribution, but now I will just get what I want by force." He snapped his fingers and Joker converged, putting a knife too close to the girl's face for comfort. "One last chance kiddy. You going to tell your Ol' Uncle J who the Bat is?" His response was a glob of spittle to the face. Enraged, Joker said "Alright then, let's get serious." Which sounded so ironic coming from the Clown, it scared them all. Without a moment to lose, they burst through the ceiling in their traditional way, ready to defend their new found ally.

Marissa's POV

Glass shattered everywhere. Grundy running on instinct let go of me so he could protect his head. I quickly sprinted in Bruce's direction while Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin converged to attack. Then I stopped before I reached him, embarrassed. I had superpowers and was running like a scared preschooler. Turning to face someone down, I encountered Copperhead. "You know little girl, you should have let the poison take you the first time. Now you are going to die nice and slow." That struck a nerve, but keeping my ground I replied "Oh yah Garden Snake? We'll see." It was the only insulting snake name I could come up with… He charged angrily but I grinned and, concentrating, lifted him with my brainwaves and slammed him along with Grundy, Humanite, Cheetah, and Star Sapphire against the wall. I honestly had been aiming for everyone, but I didn't want to hurt my friends who were battling the Joker, Shade, and Luthor. I was about to leap to their aid when a cry of pain shot out. Everyone froze and saw Luthor holding onto Tim, knife at his exposed throat. "That's quite enough." He said calmly as Tim thrashed. His neck got cut a little and he stopped, fear running briefly through his expression. In my uncontrolled rage, Luthor and Tim were sent flying forward. I managed to stop Tim in the air before he collided with the hard cement. Luthor on the other hand, well let's say he'd be in a body cast for awhile.

3rd POV

Batman was sincerely impressed. The girl had managed to free herself, and stop almost the entire Injustice League, provided with the necessary help of course. On top of that, she had fixed her mistake and caught Tim before he got injured. Her control of telekinesis was much better than before. As the Injustice League was rounded up, they had a quick chat. "And that's what happened until we showed up." Nightwing filled Marissa in. She looked with gratefulness at the surrounding heroes and hugged each in turn. Turning to Bruce, she looked sheepish as she knew a hug was out of the question. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." She murmured. Immediately guilt flooded the Dark Knight. "Marissa, look at me." She tilted her gaze upward. "_I'm_ sorry; I should have treated you better. I let my stress cloud my judgment and that caused me to hurt you, my friend." At this she perked up a bit. "Thank you for keeping our secrets safe. You did the right thing, even when you knew it would be hard you stuck to it. I am very proud of you." At this Marissa launched herself at him, and caught him in a hug. Not really that unexpected, Batman tolerated it. He figured he owed her one. "How cute. It makes me sick." Joker said. He had not been caught with the others, and flipped the switch on the machine. The vortex reached for the girl and she screamed out "NO!" Dick tried to grab her outreached hand, but it was too late.

Marissa's POV

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. That was the sound that greeted my ears. Jolting awake I exclaimed "Batman!" My entire family in the hospital room looked at me, surprised. "You're awake!" My mother greeted me. Both she and dad crushed me in a hug. Awake? "Oh honey, you were in a coma for a week!" Bruce's words echoed in my ears "She'll have to be here for at least a week before I can get her home." "Really Marissa, you come out of a coma and shout 'Batman'?" My younger brother, Brent teased. I blushed. My older sister looked at me and smiled saying, "Welcome back sis." Nicole gave me a small hug. Belle, my youngest sister cooed "Marissa!" It melted my heart (she is only two and is the cutest girl in the world). My other younger brother, Adrian, who is seven, said "Are you okay?" I looked at my family and nodded. I was happy to be home, but I would miss my new family from the DC Universe. "What were you dreaming about?" My dad asked. I smiled. "Just an interesting encounter." I nodded off to sleep. Ironically being hit by a car while I was riding my bike, then spending a week asleep in a coma, caused me to be tuckered out.

Later that evening…

My family were all out in the waiting room, sleeping. I was flipping through channels and came upon reruns of (holds for dramatic pause) The Justice League. Smiling I watched as my hero bashed the Joker in the face. I mouthed the words "You're despicable." And giggled as he collapsed. Bruce's smirk made it all the better. A sudden knock on the door caused me to jolt. "Come in." I called out. "Flower delivery." Stated a delivery boy. I gave polite thanks as he set some lilacs (light purple being my favorite color) on the table beside me. He turned to the TV and smiled. "I loved Batman when I was a kid. Always wanted to meet him." I gave a knowing look and nod. "Well, get better soon." He stated. I again said thanks and turned to the card that was attached to the flowers. It read as follows:

"Dear Marissa Cosine,

Thank you for all your help. Sorry we didn't get a proper goodbye. Dick, Tim, Barbra, and Alfred all say hi. Alfred made some fudge and we put that in the box delivered with the flowers. Maybe we will meet again when the time is right. You truly are a loyal friend, and a courageous young woman. Signed, Batman


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the OC and story sorry**_

Dick was playing with his food and so was Tim. Barbra was looking sadly out the window. They all missed their friend. They hadn't even gotten in a real goodbye. Bruce looked at his friends/family and gave sorrowful smile. He knew how they felt. Clean up was done, the Injustice League had been caught, their memories of Marissa erased by J'onn (for her protection). "Will we ever see her again?" Tim voiced the question they were all thinking. Bruce gave a small nod, saying, "Maybe, when she's needed again, or when she happens to get here on her own, maybe then Tim." Looking out the window he noticed the signal and looked pointedly to his partners. They got up, and got dressed, ready to defend the people of Gotham, as always.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know super short epilogue. I want you to tell me if I should write a sequel, and if I do, you guys can send in your own OCs to join Marissa in her next travel to the other dimension. Thanks to all of you who read my story, I really enjoy your reviews and hope that you will continue to read more of my work in the future. **


End file.
